


5 раз, когда Стайлз не подумал, и 1 раз, когда ему не пришлось

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, College Student Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Все методы Стайлза, чтобы удержать в тайне от своего соседа по комнате сверхъестественный мир, каким-то образом всегда включают в себя вымышленные отношения с Дереком.





	5 раз, когда Стайлз не подумал, и 1 раз, когда ему не пришлось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Stiles Didn't Think, And 1 Time He Didn't Have To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137546) by [BulletBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletBlaze/pseuds/BulletBlaze). 



1.

Колледж оказался не тем, чего ожидал Стайлз. Или, скорее, не тем, на что он надеялся. Конечно, перерыв от постоянной опасности и отдых от подавляющего ожидания боли и смерти были неплохими, но без присущей Бейкон Хиллс суеты университетская жизнь Стайлза Стилински была... скучной.

Самым захватывающим событием за всю неделю был спор с профессором философии. И не то чтобы он жаловался, он просто...

Хорошо, да, он жаловался.

Но, по крайней мере, его сосед не был полнейшим говнюком, хотя такая возможность очень даже могла быть. Конечно, было печально, что его пожизненная мечта о проживании со Скоттом не могла воплотиться в реальность — не когда Скотт учился в Калифорнийском университете в Дейвисе, а Стайлз получил стипендию в двух часах езды от дома — но он мог оказаться в комнате с полнейшим придурком.

Но вместо этого у него был сосед по имени Брэд, и он учился на бухгалтера. Его любимой едой был хлеб, и он считал, что Звёздные Войны были переоценены.

Так что нет, он не был придурком, но и Ханом грёбаным Соло тоже. И он не был Скоттом. Или Айзеком. Или Бойдом. Дэнни, чёрт подери, да даже с Джексоном было бы веселее соседничать. 

Но также Стайлз думал, что и Брэд не испытывал к нему нежные чувства, если уж быть честными. Стайлз был громким, неуклюжим и имел некоторые... интересные хобби.

В первый раз, когда Брэд вошёл, а Стайлз смешивал травы и кусочки кости в миске с кровью антилопы, он вполне ожидаемо испугался. У Стайлза заняло две недели, чтобы убедить его, что это было частью малоизвестного научного предмета, о котором он рассказывал, а не для тайного культа, в котором он принимал участие в своё свободное время, что, если честно, было ближе к правде.

Книги про древних демонов и страницы браузера, оставленные открытыми на его ноутбуке, на которых детально описывались оккультные штучки, определённо делу не помогали. 

К счастью, Брэд постоянно был со своей учебной группой, поэтому они не находились вместе так уж часто.

В общем, Стайлзу было скучно. Занятия были простыми, задания были либо отложены, либо закончены за несколько недель вперёд, а его работа в библиотеке была приятной, но монотонной. К этому моменту он уже просто увяз в рутине. 

Или, так было до одного вечера. Брэд отсутствовал, Стайлз сидел на кровати, Нетфликс спрашивал, продолжает ли он просмотр, а в миске с попкорном осталось всего несколько зёрен на дне. Стайлз тянулся к пульту, когда телефон заиграл «Голоден, как волк». Завертевшись и упав с кровати, а затем притворившись, что ничего такого не было, Стайлз сгрёб с тумбочки телефон и провёл пальцем по экрану, пока аппарат не перестал звонить, поднимая его к уху.

— Чем обязан такому удовольствию, хмуроволк?

— _Стайлз, ты один?_

Даже не удивившись вопросу, Стайлз уже поднял ноутбук с пола и открыл бестиарий. 

— Давай, порази меня, чувак.

— _Не называй меня чуваком._ — Стайлз закатил глаза и фыркнул. — _Феи. Целая куча, и они все пытаются заявить свои права на землю Хейлов._

— И каков ущерб?

— _Айзека и Эрику задело взрывом света и пыли. Это их вырубило, и они не приходят в себя уже несколько часов. Никаких признаков пробуждения._

Стайлз нахмурился и всплеснул свободной рукой:

— И какого чёрта я слышу об этом только сейчас?

Потрескивающая тишина на мгновение заполнила его ухо, прежде чем Дерек нехотя ответил:

— _Мы хотели разобраться с этим без тебя._

Стайлз застыл на мгновение, на его лице появилось выражение недоумения и лёгкой обиды:

— Почему?

Дерек, должно быть, догадался о его мыслях, и поспешил объяснить:

— _Мы не хотели беспокоить тебя. И пока ты в колледже, мы должны самостоятельно разбираться с этим._

Чувства благодарности и вины в равных частях охватили Стайлза, и он поднял руку, чтобы потереть лицо.

— Дерек... мне жаль. Я знаю, что вам тяжело, когда большая часть стаи так далеко, и я обещаю, что вернусь через несколько недель на каникулы, но ты всегда можешь позвонить мне, когда я тут, в любое время, я всегда отвечу...

— _Стайлз! Это не... Нет, мы не злимся на тебя. Ты заслуживаешь хоть немного спокойствия. Мы не хотим втягивать тебя в каждую мелкую проблему, которая у нас..._

— Вы, ребята, намного важнее, чем колледж, и если вы хоть на секунду подумаете иначе...

Внезапно, с конца провода Дерека начали кричать, чтобы они завязывали с пустой болтовнёй и поторопились.

Стайлз откашлялся.

— Закончим этот разговор позже, потому что ты жестоко ошибаешься, если веришь, что...

— _Стайлз!_ — снова раздался голос на фоне.

— Ладно, ладно, ищу.

У него заняло несколько минут, чтобы проанализировать главу о феях, задавая вопросы о нападении и пытаясь решить, какое лечение лучше всего подходит в данной ситуации.

— Хорошо, кажется, я понял, — наконец сказал он. — Теперь... это может прозвучать странно, но... просто сделай это.

Дерек — тот ещё болтун — проворчал что-то невнятное с того конца.

— Тут потребуется твоя помощь, Дерек. Иди в мой кабинет и открой второй холодильник. Там должна быть миска на верхней полке с фиолетовой жидкостью. Это кровь фей. Да, я знаю, странно иметь под рукой кровь фей, но мы можем продолжить, пожалуйста? Иди к шкафчику с надписью «травы» и возьми один из мешочков, помеченных «Для Исцеления». Перемешай четверть содержимого этого мешка с пинтой крови. Да, вонь та ещё. Смешивай, пока травы равномерно не разойдутся. Готово? Хорошо, возвращайся с этим к Айзеку и Эрике. Теперь раздень их до нижнего белья... Просто сделай это, хорошо? Господи, твою ж... ладно, погрузи пальцы в смесь и следуй моим указаниям.

Спустя десять минут Эрика и Айзек, предположительно, были покрыты завихрениями и рунами из крови и трав с головы до ног. Дерек пожаловался на то, что от Бойда никакой помощи, а Стайлз ответил, что это может сделать только их альфа.

— Хорошо, теперь сам раздевайся.

Тишина.

— _Что?_

— Я сказал раздевайся! До трусов.

— _Не вижу в этом смысла, но..._

Стайлз мог понять его замешательство, поэтому он просто сказал:

— Всё дело в связи, Дерек.

Отложив ноутбук на пол, Стайлз облокотился на подушки, закрыв глаза, и пытаясь как можно больше расслабиться.

— Как только снимешь футболку и штаны, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и закрыл глаза, — сказал он успокаивающим голосом. — Твоё тело должно быть как можно более свободным для этого. Поэтому просто слушай мой голос, расслабься и делай всё в точности, как я скажу, хорошо?

Дерек мягко прорычал.

— Окуни два пальца в миску. Пусть они станут влажными, затем проведи ими по своей груди, слева направо. Спускайся вниз по правому боку и сделай круг на бедре.

Тяжёлое дыхание Дерека доносилось сквозь телефон, и Стайлз знал, что исцеляющая магия уже тянет из него силы альфы — не истощая её, просто получая заряд и перетекая через связь между ним и ранеными бетами. 

— Как ощущения, Дерек? — спросил Стайлз низким и глубоким голосом.

— _Ощущения... напряжённые._

— Отлично, напряжение — это отлично. Это значит, что всё работает.

Стайлз продолжил тяжело дышать, почувствовав магию через свою связь с Дереком, но голос так и не повысил. 

— Теперь убедись, что твои пальцы по-прежнему влажные, и слегка проведи ими от груди к животу, затем ниже, до самого...

Стайлз открыл глаза и резко замолк, когда ему открылся вид на омертвевшее лицо Брэда в другом конце комнаты.

Они пялились друг на друга в ужасно неловкой тишине на мгновение, прежде чем Дерек позвал Стайлза с другого конца линии.

— Эм, просто... оставайся расслабленным. Не двигайся минутку, и я скоро вернусь, хорошо, Дерек?

Дерек издал горловой звук и что-то похожее на скулёж, и Стайлз покраснел.

— Что, — начал он, поднимаясь на ноги и кладя руку на телефон, чтобы Дерек не услышал, — никогда не слышал о сексе по телефону?

Лицо Брэда приняло ещё более шокированное выражение, и он быстро развернулся и практически вылетел из их комнаты, хлопая дверью.

— _Чёрт, как много он услышал?_

Ну что ж, подумал Стайлз, вернув телефон обратно к уху. Не то чтобы мнение Брэда о нём могло стать ещё хуже.

— Ладно, здоровяк, на чём мы там остановились?

____________________________________

2.

Оставалось два дня до осенних каникул, когда Бойд позвонил Стайлзу и сказал ему, что Дерек ранен. Не очень сильно, заверил Бойд, но достаточно серьёзно для телефонного звонка.

Грёбаные охотники-изгои. Опять.

Вот что привело Стайлза к лихорадочной упаковке вещей за два дня до того, как он собирался это сделать, быстро написав по электронной почте своим профессорам, что у него семейные обстоятельства и что его не будет на занятиях следующие два дня, делая паузу, чтобы поблагодарить всевышние силы, что он не пропустит никакие тесты, и останавливаясь прямо перед дверью общежития, когда растерянный голос произносит:

— Эм-м...

Конечно же это чёртов Брэд. У Стайлза нет на это времени. 

— Занятия будут идти ещё два дня, ты знаешь.

— Ты прав, — ответил Стайлз слегка раздражённо. — Я знаю.

Брэд склонил голову на бок:

— Тогда куда ты уходишь?

— Возвращаюсь домой. Семейные обстоятельства.

— Семейные? Всё в порядке?

Стайлз понял этот жест. Брэд пытался быть хорошим соседом, проявляя участие и задавая вопросы, но если это могло бы подождать, пока Дерек _не_ будет лежать без сознания в кровати с множественными ранами, которые не исцеляются, и когда Стайлз не сходил бы с ума от беспокойства, то это было бы просто, блин, _отлично_.

— Нет, на самом деле, именно поэтому я так спешу. Дотуда два часа езды, а Дерек очень нуждается во мне прямо сейчас, поэтому...

— Дерек, твой парень?

— Да. Мой парень.

Брэд лишь кивнул, наконец замолчав, и Стайлз воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы вылететь за дверь, слететь вниз по лестнице и запрыгнуть в машину.

Он был в Бейкон Хиллс через полтора часа.

Стайлз не стал тратить время на аккуратную парковку — в любом случае, здание принадлежало Дереку, так что кроме стаи тут всё равно никого не бывает — быстро взлетая вверх по лестнице — матеря отсутствие работающего лифта — и распахивая дверь лофта. Бойд стоял прямо перед дверью внутри, очевидно ожидая его, и поднял бровь.

— Обычно занимает не меньше двух часов, чтобы добраться сюда.

Стайлз беспомощно пожал плечами.

Бойд вздохнул и развернулся, чтобы пойти обратно к лестнице, бормоча:

— Ты такой пропащий.

Стайлз даже не собирался пытаться понять, что это должно означать. Вместо этого он просто последовал за Бойдом наверх по винтовой лестнице.

Тот вид, что встретил его, Стайлз надеялся никогда больше в жизни не увидеть. Дерек был уложен на кровать, раздетый до боксеров, с головы до ног покрытый рваными ранами. Кровь по-прежнему вяло сочилась из самых больших, а Айзек и Эрика сидели по обе стороны от него с тряпками и вёдрами воды, пытаясь смыть алую жидкость.

А её было очень много.

Стайлз почувствовал лёгкое головокружение.

Но об этом он побеспокоится позже. Сейчас ему нужно помочь Дереку.

____________________________________

3.

Дерек не часто приезжал навестить Стайлза. Если уж начистоту, никто из них не приезжал. Не из-за того, что им было всё равно, а по причине прежней неспокойной обстановки в Бейкон Хиллс и необходимости защищать территорию. Если бы стало известно, что местная стая уезжает на выходные, город бы начал кишеть всевозможными существами в течение нескольких часов.

Но когда Стайлз сказал Дереку, что на одном из предметов был бета, который ему угрожал, Дерек был в пути уже через час.

— Дерек, — сказал ему Стайлз в сотый раз с момента его появления в общежитии. — Я могу справиться с этим! Он просто позёрствует. Он чувствует запах волков на мне и думает, что я пытаюсь посягнуть на территорию его стаи. В этом нет ничего, с чем бы я не смог справиться один, понимаешь?

— Ты сказал, что он угрожал тебе, — прорычал Дерек. — Мне нужно поговорить с его альфой.

— Ты невероятен, Господи боже. Ладно! Мы пойдём и найдём его альфу, доволен?

Губы Дерека дёрнулись в самодовольной улыбке:

— Очень.

Они шли по направлению к двери, когда она открылась и вошёл Брэд. Он остановился, когда увидел Дерека, затем посмотрел на Стайлза, потом обратно на Дерека, и снова на Стайлза.

— О! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Брэд, это Дерек; Дерек, это Брэд.

— Твой сосед? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул.

— Твой парень? — спросил Брэд. Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза в недоумении, когда Стайлз снова кивнул.

— Ага! Мы, в общем-то, собрались сходить поужинать, так что увидимся позже! — Затем Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и потянул его за дверь.

— Сам бы попробовал объяснить наши телефонные разговоры.

Дерек наклонил голову, соглашаясь. Ни один из них не упомянул, что их руки до сих пор были объединены.

____________________________________

4.

Встреча с альфой прошла не очень хорошо.

Оглядываясь назад, им, вероятно, следовало установить контакт, прежде чем идти прямиком в дом этой женщины. Как Дерек вообще узнал, где она живёт, Стайлз был без понятия.

В общем, оборотень-альфа и его эмиссар заявились без приглашения в дом неизвестной альфы без предварительного предупреждения поздним вечером. Понятное дело, альфа решила, что она подверглась нападению. Её когти погрузились в живот Дерека прежде, чем Стайлз даже успел поднять руки в мирном жесте.

Много всего произошло в один момент. Дерек начал рычать, Стайлз начал паниковать, а альфа поняла, что они не собирались угрожать. Она вытащила когти, а Дерек сгорбился. Стайлз направил целительную магию в Дерека, глядя на альфу и вкратце объясняя ситуацию.

Она выглядела справедливо виноватой, но пообещала поговорить со своим бетой и предложила помощь в лечении новой раны Дерека.

Стайлз ответил отказом, и затем потащил Дерека обратно к джипу, весь путь бормоча об импульсивных альфах, не заботясь, что та женщина до сих пор могла его слышать. К чёрту её.

Боже, почему Дереку вечно так не везёт?

— Если начистоту, ты такой же импульсивный. Это, должно быть, фишка альф.

Машины Брэда не было на её обычном месте, когда они вернулись к общежитию, слава богу, и было на удивление просто поднять Дерека к себе в комнату, не будучи замеченными.

Стайлз привёл Дерека к своей кровати, усаживая его, прежде чем вытащить из-под неё аптечку. Стянуть куртку с Дерека было просто, но снять футболку? Не особо. В конце концов они стащили её через голову, и Стайлз тут же выбросил её в мусорную корзину. Ни за что в жизни он не позволит Дереку выйти из его общежития в разодранной на клочки ткани, покрытой засохшей кровью. Он просто одолжит ему одну из своих футболок.

Он начал очищать всю кровь, которую мог. Чем меньше крови, тем проще для всех. К счастью, поток значительно замедлялся, главным образом из-за целительной магии Стайлза, но так как это была рана от альфы, то времени на исцеления потребуется больше.

Стайлз тянулся за бинтами, когда Дерек резко замер.

— Брэд. — Было единственным, что он успел сказать, прежде чем Стайлз услышал характерный звук ключей за дверью.

Он даже не думал, просто закинул ногу через бёдра Дерека, оседлав его и спрятав рану из поля зрения. Ключ прокручивался в дверном замке, и Стайлз опустил взгляд, замечая аптечку и кровавые бумажные полотенца, наваленные поверх неё. Начала поворачиваться ручка. Стайлз схватил низ своей футболки и стянул её через голову, быстро накрывая подозрительные предметы на полу рядом с ними.

— Прости, не паникуй, — прошептал он, укладывая руки Дерека на свою талию и обнимая своими руками его за шею.

Дерек по-прежнему косил под валун, когда дверь наконец открылась и Брэд вошёл внутрь.

Нет необходимости говорить, что Стайлз и Дерек были первым, что он заметил. И, по своему обычному стилю, Брэд застыл.

Стайлз уставился на него большими шокированными глазами, пытаясь провернуть всю эту «мой сосед только что зашёл и наткнулся на меня и моего невероятно горячего парня, когда мы собирались пуститься во все тяжкие» сцену. В действительности, Стайлз мог чувствовать дыхание Дерека, жаром проходящее по его ключицам, ногти Дерека — всё ещё, слава богу, человеческие — впивающиеся ему в бока, а кровь Дерека по-прежнему медленно просачивалась из раны, делая их кожу скользкой каждый раз, когда их животы соприкасались.

Стайлзу было невероятно тошно, но ещё сильнее он был возбуждён. У него был самый неловкий стояк за всё время, и он был уверен, что Дерек мог его чувствовать.

К чёрту его жизнь, серьёзно.

Пальцы Дерека дёргались напротив его кожи. Стайлз почувствовал, как свело ноги судорогой. Брэд не двигался.

Пока они втроём продолжали существовать в самой неловкой реальности, которая только когда-либо существовала, пальцы Стайлза нервно двигались на шее Дерека, трясясь напротив его кожи и слегка сжимая его волосы. Эти действия даже не были замечены, пока особо сильный рывок не заставил Дерека резко вдохнуть, и Стайлз тут же опустил руки на плечи Дерека.

Беспокойство в их неловком маленьком мирке наконец-то привело Брэда в движение, и его замершее шокированное тело развернулось и врезалось в дверь дважды, прежде чем ему удалось из неё выйти и громко захлопнуть вслед за собой.

Стайлз и Дерек продолжали пялиться на то место, где он только что стоял. Теперь, когда они снова были одни, Стайлз не знал, как разрулить эту ситуацию. Раньше это был инстинкт — и, честно говоря, что это говорило о Стайлзе, если его первым инстинктом, когда дело доходило до сохранности его сверхъестественных знакомых, было притворяться, что он встречается с ними?

Ну, если он хотел быть точным, то это было его решением, только когда дело коснулось Дерека...

Но эту мысль он хотел анализировать ещё меньше.

В конце концов (к сожалению), Стайлзу пришлось разбираться со своей текущей позой. Он медленно повернул голову обратно, обнаружив, что Дерек уже на него смотрит, его щёки порозовели под щетиной.

Стайлз был уверен, что они не шли ни в какое сравнение с его собственными. Он мог _чувствовать_ этот жар.

И снова, потому что это нужно повторить, _к чёрту его жизнь_.

Внезапно Стайлз стал супер осведомлён о ситуации в своих штанах и...

И в штанах Дерека.

О боже, у Дерека...

_О боже._

Стайлз отлепил свой торс от Дерека и поднялся на трясущихся ногах, потому что этого просто не могло происходить, и абсолютно точно не когда они оба покрыты кровью Дерека.

Ни за что в жизни.

Они молча вытерлись, и Дерек ушёл, чтобы вернуться в Бейкон Хиллс, по-прежнему раненый.

У Стайлза даже не хватило смелости спорить; он просто позволил ему уйти.

После этого он не мог смотреть Брэду в глаза неделю.

____________________________________

5.

Дерек был идиотом.

Раздражающим, импульсивным, чрезмерно защищающим, прекрасным, потрясающим _идиотом_.

В общем, тот бета намёк не понял.

И снова угрожал Стайлзу.

Стайлз, и его _идиотский_ рот, упомянули это Дереку.

Дерек, и его _идиотское_ альфачество, столкнулись с этим бетой.

Поэтому теперь у стаи Хейла был ещё один враг. Только если Стайлз не сможет быть лучшим из всех эмиссаров и вытащить их из этой ситуации с минимальным кровопролитием, что было бы просто потрясающе. 

Боже, Стайлз уже упоминал, что его жизнь пошла по одному месту? Потому что так и было.

И всему виной был Дерек.

Худшей частью было то, что он даже не мог винить его, потому что знал, как много для Дерека значит защита стаи, и ему никогда не следовало ожидать, что Дерек ничего не станет делать с той ситуацией.

Но это не означало, что Стайлз не был зол.

Чёртов Дерек Хейл и его... всё.

Стайлз едва удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью, когда он набросился на Дерека.

— О чём ты вообще думал, чёрт подери?

Дерек, по крайней мере, соизволил выглядеть слегка виноватым, но это всё равно не перевешивало его упрямства.

— Я понимаю, что ты думаешь, будто я слабый человек, который не может защитить себя и не сможет справиться с несколькими пустыми угрозами, но начинать грёбаную войну стай? И ради чего? Моей чести? Я не какой-то добродетельный принц, нуждающийся в защите, Дерек, как ты не можешь этого понять?

Дерек зарычал, и его глаза вспыхнули багровым. Он подошёл ближе.

— Он угрожал разорвать тебя на куски...

— Что намного хуже, чем угрожать разорвать мне глотку, верно?

Дерек вздрогнул, всё его тело отпрянуло назад. Стайлз бы почувствовал себя плохо, если бы не был так зол.

— Мне не нужна защита, Дерек. На случай, если ты забыл, я могу исцелять себя так же быстро, как и ты. Я могу о себе позаботиться.

С опущенными глазами и слишком тихим голосом Дерек что-то пробормотал в ответ.

— Эй, волче, я не расслышал.

— Я сказал, что ты не сможешь исцелиться, если будешь мёртвым!

Стайлз вскинул руки в воздух и закричал:

— А ты сможешь? Всё это дерьмо с защитой — игра не в одни ворота, знаешь ли!

— Ну прости, если я не хочу, чтобы убили ещё одного человека, которого я люблю, — рыкнул Дерек. Стайлз застыл.

— Человека, которого ты... ты...

— Я что-то прерываю? — раздался голос из дверного проёма. — Опять? — Брэд не звучал ни капли виноватым — не то чтобы Стайлз мог его винить. Он стал свидетелем, пожалуй, слишком многого в прошлом семестре, чтобы испытывать какие-либо другие эмоции, кроме раздражения.

— Ссора влюблённых. Ничего особенного. Мы уйдём.

Дерек фыркнул и обошёл Стайлза, проследовал мимо Брэда и вышел за дверь.

Стайлз остался смотреть на то место, где он был несколько секунд назад, до сих пор находясь в шоке от слов Дерека.

_Ещё одного человека, которого я люблю..._

Конечно он имел в виду любовь как любовь стаи... семейную любовь. Ведь так?

Это был тяжёлый момент, прежде чем Брэд вздохнул и перекинул свою сумку через плечо.

— Я пойду к своим друзьям сегодня вечером. Но это в последний раз.

Стайлз рассеянно кивнул.

— ...Так что тебе, наверное, следует пойти за ним...

Стайлз выругался и именно так и поступил, крича Брэду «спасибо» на выходе.

____________________________________

1.

Стайлз проанализировал практически все взаимодействия, которые у них были с Дереком за последние несколько месяцев. Несколько _лет_ , на самом-то деле, и как он мог быть таким невнимательным?

Он знал, что его привлекал Дерек — а кого бы не привлёк? — но затем, когда он начал всё это притворство с отношениями, до него начал доходить эмоциональный аспект всего этого.

Как выяснилось, большой такой аспект.

Он даже не думал о своих действиях, они все были инстинктами. Но теперь, когда он задумался? Была причина, по которой ему не нужно было притворяться по уши влюблённым в Дерека.

Потому что он _уже_ его любил.

Стайлз бежал по коридорам, врезаясь в студентов и сметая листовки со стен, но ему было плевать. Он не останавливался, пока не столкнулся лицом к лицу с Дереком, тяжело дыша, стоя прямо посреди парковки.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, Стайлз поднял глаза на Дерека. Когда он двинулся вперёд, он не думал. Ему не нужно было.

Губы Дерека были тёплыми и мягкими, когда они встретились с его на полпути. Его щетина царапала рот Стайлза самым отвлекающим образом, а его губы всегда были такими _чувствительными_?

Он даже не заметил, когда Дерек начал вести его спиной вперёд, пока его не прижали к чему-то холодному и жёсткому, но он не обратил на это внимания, пока Дерек продолжал медленно разрушать его на части своими губами и руками и вообще _всем_.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Стайлз, когда он отстранился для воздуха. Дерек снова его поцеловал. — Очень сильно. — Ещё один поцелуй. Ему не хотелось, чтобы это когда-либо заканчивалось.

Однако они отшатнулись из-за разочарованного стона несколькими мгновениями позже:

— Нет, вы что, серьёзно?! Я ушёл, чтобы быть подальше от всего этого, а теперь вы целуетесь на моей машине?

Стайлз был уверен, что выглядит он так себе — горящие щёки, растрёпанные волосы, опухшие губы, тяжёлое дыхание, не упоминая ещё улыбку, которая категорически отказывалась сходить с его губ.

— Прости, Брэд. Эм... Комната будет полностью твоей следующую неделю, клянусь.

Брэд только поднял бровь и многозначительно посмотрел на свою машину, игнорируя парней, когда сел за руль и выехал с парковки.

— Следующая неделя? — поинтересовался Дерек.

— Ага, мы снимем комнату в отеле.

— О, серьёзно? — спросил он, не преследуя какую-либо цель, если улыбка на его лице о чём-то говорила. — А что насчёт стаи, которая вернётся домой?

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и схватил Дерека за руку, таща его обратно в здание.

— Думаю, они смогут справиться без нас несколько дней.

 

На следующей неделе Стайлз не мог думать вообще ни о чём. Дерек об этом позаботился.


End file.
